Breath of Acid: Introduction
Information Interest in the denizens of the labyrinth has brought renewed interest in the Brachina Beetles that live in the caves. One dragon in particular has taken interest in their ability to spray acid. His goal is to develop a new breath attack for dragons using their acid as a basis. Quest Text Onyndriss tells you, 'By the fire within! It is good to see you . The tunnels of the Labyrinth are no place for a dragon even as mighty as you and I to walk alone. I am glad however that you have arrived with such impeccable timing. I once traversed the tunnels in search of a specific type of beetle, one called a Brachnia Beetle, with two friends. While exploring deep inside the labyrinth, one of the tunnels collapsed. The cave in killed one them and the beetles got my dear friend. I myself was trapped in a small cavern, fighting for my life against the very beetles I was searching for. Repugnant, acid spitting beasts they are, and let us not forget deadly. However, they attack in a fashion similar to that of a dragon. They use a breath attack that is very similar to the one we dragons use. Once they were dead, I was able to dig out of the cavern. I made it out alive with a treasure, an acid gland from one of these great beasts. Naturally I consulted Kelakhan about it. Would you like to know what he told me?' Onyndriss tells you, 'He had the nerve to tell me it was useless! That even if he thought he could develop a way to mimic the ability of the beetles, the gland was no good. He also seemed irate that I presumed to imply there were more ways we dragons could use our breath. He's not the only scholarly dragon after all! Ahem, my apologies, I get worked up when I think about his behavior. I now sit here in relative safety waiting for someone who might have similar interests to my own. Actually, I need a favor or three, if you're interested.' Onyndriss tells you, 'I was hoping you would show interest in my plight. You see Kelakhan doesn't much care for me. I used to mock his research. I saw no use in learning to breathe anything but flame, after all why would we, born of fire, seek to attack via any other means? I also saw no way to make a profit from researching breath attacks. At present however, I see my folly very clearly. I need you to talk to Kelakhan on my behalf.' Kelakhan tells you, 'Hello . What brings you here again? You come seeking wisdom of how Brachina Beetles use a breath attack? This question sounds familiar. Didn't Onyndriss just bring me a gland of this kind and ask for me to consider his notion of experimenting? He's just looking for a profit. However, if you'd be willing to vouch for him, I'd be willing to delve into the secrets of these beetles. I thought you might, very well. Return to Onyndriss and tell him I will consider this notion. Return to me with a gland of these beetles.' Onyndriss tells you, 'It is good to see you return with such haste . Can I assume you come bringing good tidings? Indeed? Well, it is certainly good to know dragons will not suffer due to my past transgressions. Now then, I assume he cast the former gland aside? Of course he did. In any case I know where to find many more should you or Kelakhan so desire. I will of course require some sort of compensation for my time and guidance in this endeavor. When you are ready to pay the pittance of one hundred silver I will give you this handy gem to tell you when a Brachina Beetle is near. ' Onyndriss tells you, 'Thank you for your donation. The gem should hum and tremble slightly, perhaps like a heartbeat, in the presence of the beasts. The gland carries a virulent acid, take care when removing it from the insect's gullet. You have recieved 1 Brachina Crystal. You have looted 1 Brachina Beetle Gland. After an arduous battle the behemoth falls to your superior skills in combat. You rend the beetle's head asunder and remove the gland with care so as not to burn yourself. Hurry back to Kelekhan. Onyndriss spends a few moments inspecting the gland, nodding sagely. Onyndriss tells you, 'Your reputation precedes you , I knew you would return successfully. Now then, allow me to take a look at this gland you have procured. Mmmhmm, Mmmhmmm, hmmm.... No this won't do at all. It's far too damaged. You brutalized this beast no doubt? Well I suppose as dangerous as it is to procure, it is to be understood that not every glad is usable for our purposes. You'll simply have to be a bit more gentle next time. Tenderly remove the gland and return here as fast as possible. Hopefully next time your success will also lie in precision and not just the brutality of battle. When you have one that is in better condition than this, take it to Kelakhan.' Kelakhan tells you, 'This specimen shall do quite nicely. As usual, breakthroughs take time. Even one of my brilliance will require time. Analyzing the potential uses of creatures isn't my forte. With enough time however, I am certain I can ascertain whether or not this is an avenue to new abilities. Hopefully you can busy yourself whilst I do my research. I will require hours to properly research this, but I won't make you wait that long. Give me a few moments to collect some preliminary findings and I will set you to a new task while I work.' Kelakhan may not have completed all his research, but he's looking at you as though he found something. Speak with him to find out what he's found. Kelakhan tells you, 'These glands could indeed be used to synthesize some sort of elixir or tincture that may augment our ability to release the elements upon our foes. However, I have yet to find a metal that will help me transport this acid outside of the gland. It seems the membrane is quite resistant to decay or acidic properties. I'll assume we will need a form of adamantium for this purpose. Then again, glass should work. I've never met an acid that can burn glass. We'll need a vehicle for the acid. I must think on this. Return to me later and hopefully I'll have found a solution.' Steps # Speak with Kelakhan. Kelakhan can be found in his lair southwest of Spiritous Swamp, directly east of Selen Shore. # Speak with Onyndriss. #* Be sure to have 100s in your pockets. # Speak with Onyndriss. # Locate the Brachina Beetles in deep within the cavern of Dralnok's Doom. Defeat one and collect a whole Brachina Beetle Gland. # Defeat one and collect a whole Brachina Beetle Gland. (1) #* Kill them until you get one. # Return to Onyndriss with the Brachina Beetle Gland. # Return to Kelakhan with another acid gland. # Give Kelakhan some time to conducts his research. (about 5 minutes) # Speak with Kelakhan. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests Category:Dralnok's Doom